Bye Bye
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: song fic of Danny and Sam. Sam gets cheated on and finds out something shocking from Danny


BYE BYE

**Boy you shure look good there standin in the doorway in the sunsettin light**  
**Maby I read you wrong thinkin you could be my mister right**  
**I was laying my heart and soul on the line**  
**You said you needed some time, just a little more time**  
**To make up your mind, well its been long enough**  
**Time is up**

Sam Manson was up in her room, and she got a text from Danny. Her heart squeezed and she opened her phone.

'Hey Sammie. wanna hang out? :)' it read.

'sure. meeet me at the park in 10 minutes?' she replied

'sure' Danny said

' :) ' Sam sent and then she got dressed. she put on a black strapless dress that fell right above the knees, and put on black flats. she pulled a purple belt so that it rested loosely above her hips, and put on black eyeliner.

She heard the doorbell ring and her heart started racing. She ran down the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her without falling and threw open the door. She came face to face with her boyfriend of 2 weeks, Gregor. She tried to hide her disappointment that it wasnt Danny and said

"hey"

"hey babe" he replied, and she hid a scowl.

"nothing. you" she said harshly, but he didnt notice. she sighed. he never notices anything.

"nothing" he said

"listen" she lied harshly "im not feeling well. we cant go out tonight"

"kay" he said

"kay bye" she said and closed the door a little harder than politely closing a door.

she walked upstairs in time to hear her phone ringing. she ran to it and it was Danny.

"hello" she asked

"hey Sam" he replied

"hey Danny" she smiled and her heart squeezed. Little did Sam know, so did Danny's.

"you didnt show up" he said in a mock hurtful tone

"sorry Danny" she said, really sorry

"Is okay. Look, I have bad news. and then if you dont hate me after, I have to tell you something" Danny said

"okay what" Sam asked

"Gregor is cheating on you" Danny said

"no way" Sam said disbelievingly

"way. here" Danny said and her cell got a picture message. She answered it and it was a picture of Gregor and Paulina making out. She clicked 'message info' and it read 'picture was taken at 6:23pm, June 2 2010'. she looked at the clock and that was 5 minutes ago, and today.

"meet me at the park now?" Sam asked.

"Sure. bye Sammie" Danny said

and he thought he heard Sam hung up, but she had really just tripped and dropped the phone. she picked it up in time to hear Danny whisper

"I love you Sam" and hang up.

**Bye bye love, I'll catch you later**  
**Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off**  
**I ain't never lookin' back. And that's a fact.**  
**I've tried all I can imagine**  
**I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion**  
**I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride**  
**Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye**

**Don't think all those tears are gonna hold me here like they've done before**  
**You'll find what's left of us in a cloud of dust on highway 4**  
**Baby what did you expect me to do**  
**Just sit around and wait on you**  
**Well I'm through watchin' you just skate around the truth**  
**And I know it sounds trite**  
**I've seen the light**

Sam and Danny ran to where Danny had taken the picture and found Gregor there alone.

Sam walked over and punched him in the face.

"I hate you" she growled "its over"

Gregor stood there and clutched at his nose, now broken, while Danny and Sam walked away.

"so Danny" Sam said

"ya?" he asked

"so... you love me?" Sam asked quietly

Danny blushed furiously and said

"you heard me?"

Sam nodded and Danny said

"i thought you hung up"

"no, I dropped the phone, and when I picked it up I heard you whisper it." Sam said

"oh. well... I guess I just ruined our friendship" Danny said

"sam shook her head 'no' furiously and said

"Danny, I love you to" and kissed him.

Oh oh  
Bye bye, by

**Bye bye love, I'll catch you later**  
**Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off**  
**'Cause I ain't never lookin' back, and that's a fact.**  
**I've tried all I can imagine**  
**I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion**  
**I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride**  
**Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye**

**I'd lost the game I guess**  
**I did my best to win the part**  
**Now I'm leavin' here with what's left of my heart. **  
**Bye bye, I'll catch you later**  
**Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off**  
**'Cause I ain't never lookin' back. **  
**You can count on that.**  
**I've tried all I can imagine**  
**I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion**  
**I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride**  
**Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye**

**Bye bye**  
**Ooh baby**  
**Oh oh**  
**Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye**

the end


End file.
